Why fight it?
by thisonewillworkforsure
Summary: Robin and Lucina have spent more time together. Their feelings grow but they are having trouble telling each other. Robin x Lucina


A/N- Hey guys. I will give it another shot. Let me know what you think. I think I will make this one a short one, a couple of chapters or so. Hope all is well and enjoy the fanfic.

Disclaimer- I don't own Fire Emblem

And they found themselves talking again. Ever since Lucina approached Robin to talk about the future the two spent more time together. Asking Lucina to test new recipes, sparring (which Lucina usually won), and sharing battle tactics are some of the new activities they have participated together. It almost felt coincidental how they saw each other during the day but fate would have it's way to bring them closer.

The tactician walked in the woods for a breeze. He planned on spending the night with Gaius, Vaike, and Stahl, so he figured to get some alone time before the night comes. As he was walking he noticed Lucina sitting on a log, seemingly to be in thought.

He waved to Lucina as he went up to her to inquire what she was thinking about. She responded to the wave with a faint smile, still somewhat preoccupied with her thoughts. The log was long enough for both of them to sit next to each other. Lucina talked about her future, hoping that everyone that was still alive stayed so. She explained that this is the last chance to save the world from what the future goes through.

"Then the future of humanity depends on what we do in the here and now." Robin told her.

"Yes," Lucina nodded "And my father is the key. Without him, that future WILL come to pass. Our struggle there can only postpone the inevitable, not alter it. When I fight for my father, no matter how terrible the foe, or how powerful... I know that I have no choice. I simply cannot lose."

Robin stared at her the whole time. _Whenever she talks about the future she is so serious,_ he thought to himself,_ I can't even imagine what she went through_. He didn't want her to feel sad, and even more so he didn't want her to feel alone. Of course he didn't want anyone to feel that way but seeing her that way was different. He wanted to take her pain away. He didn't want her to have to think of those things ever again. He wanted to help in any way that he can.

"You are burdened by the knowledge that you must conquer fate itself." Robin started, "I'm sure it is a terrible weight to bear, but you must remember something."

"What is that?" Lucina asked.

"You don't have to do it alone." The tactician replied. "You have friends ready to aid you against whatever you face. And your father has an entire army ready to fight and die for him." Robin paused a little bit, taking a breath, "...And you also have me, for whatever that may be worth."

Lucina still felt the burden that has been on her shoulders for as long as she can remember, but she feels a little better, certainly better than when she first came to the past.

"It is worth a great deal, Robin" she thanked him.

Robin smiled back "Perhaps I can never truly understand where you come from and the world you lived in. But I do know that we can help you."

"Th-thank you, Robin." she said "Your words give me strength."

Robin proceeded to get up but tripped over a rock. Lucina laughed at him in which Robin rewarded her with a playful mad look. He hurt himself but seeing her laugh made it worth it.

"You reminded me of mother." Lucina said, extending her arm to help him up.

"Well, lets hope it's not a trend of things to come. Sumia always seems to get up ok but I have dirt all over me." He said, grabbing Lucina's hand to get up. Dusting himself, Robin was going to ask Lucina on her plans for later today but was interrupted by shouting.

"Bubbles!" Gaius exclaimed, "C'mon, we gotta go now or the night will end already!. I got Blue to come with us too."

"Blue?" Lucina wondered.

"It's what he calls your father." Robin shrugged, watching Gaius approach them. The thief was jumping like he won the lottery. "Vaike and Stahl will also come with us. We are going to go out tonight."

Lucina was caught up with all the things that can go wrong, "Oh Gods! Robin please don't let anything bad happen to father."

"Don't worry," Robin said, waving his hand nonchalantly, "I'll make sure he is ok." He turned towards Gaius, preparing to go but Lucina abruptly called for him.

"Robin," She started, a hint of hesitation in her voice, "You also make sure you don't have too much fun too."

Robin smiled and nodded to her "Don't worry. My fun is not as extreme as others. I'll be ok, but thank you for your concern Lucina." He finished before turning back to Gaius, who was giving him a huge smirk after hearing what Lucina said, "Lets go." was all Robin could say.

As they walked away far enough where Lucina couldn't hear them, Gaius put his arm around Robin's shoulder and asked him "So Bubbles, what were YOU doing this afternoon?"

XXXXX

A/N

A little short but I at least wanted to get something out there. I really like this couple, this one and Robin x Tharja are my favorite. Hope all is well and you guys enjoy your weekend. Thanks again for reading it.


End file.
